All I want right now
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: A fic following Aizen and Kira’s relationship after they’ve become lovers. Yaoi. smut. Some fluff. Maybe cracky in later chapters. Really can’t summarise this one. rated just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Much thanks to TheBurningDragon92 (Nii-sama) for providing plot details and helping me along with fleshing out my skeleton of an idea. And naming some of the chapters.

Anyway, Ohhh~ I published on a snow day! I am very happy.

I'm writing this purely for kicks but reviews are welcomed as always. I just need to have_ one_ fic where I'm not worrying about realism or staying in character or it being corny or badly written or anything like that. It's only really rated because of the smut though, just to be safe.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Snow**

"Aizen-sama! Aizen-sama! Wake up wake up!"

Aizen groaned, having been woken from his blissful sleep by a very hyperactive Izuru, who was wearing his favourite of Aizen's yakutas. The light blue one that just hung off his form and in Aizen's opinion, the one which flattered his figure and made his slim hips seem more noticeable.

"Izuru-kun… it's three in the morning…" he replied, his voice half muffled by the duvet as he tried to bury himself in it, still half asleep at this point.

"No it's not Sousuke! Now get up, it's snowing outside!" Kira squeaked happily, already dressed, now half lying on his lover in attempt to get him up by pleading. "Come play in the snow with me…"

Aizen groaned again, then sitting up on the futon, with Izuru still clinging on to him with his arms around him. Aizen having to hold him so he didn't tumble off him while doing so. Aizen then gave him a gentle kiss that soon quieted him, smiling softly, satisfied at having made Izuru blush madly so easily.

"Let me get dressed…"

Izuru clambered off of him, it was their first winter together, as lovers, and he wanted to play in the snow with him. He watched as Aizen dressed quickly before opening the sliding door and running out in the mass of swirling snowflakes falling from the sky. It was heavy snow, but not a blizzard. The most of it had come in the night so there was a good few inches of it covering the ground and the trees, and the best part of it all – Izuru was actually happy. Winter was his favourite time of year and he always loved to play in the snow. And now he finally had someone to share that with. He inhaled and took in the winter air, a broad grin coming across his face as Aizen stepped out into the snow with him as well. He was wearing a dark blue yakuta, but the falling snow soon changed that. That was, until Izuru nearly bowled him over.

"Sousuke!"

"Whoa!"

Before Aizen could even realise who it was he fell over backwards when Izuru decided to leap into his arms, the both of them slipping over when Aizen tried to catch Izuru. Aizen hit the floor first, still clutching onto Izuru tightly.

Kira could feel him shaking slightly as he held onto him, he didn't see the ice that he slipped on. If Kira had fallen on that he would have been in real trouble.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, are- are you okay?"

"Ugh, yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure."

"I'm positive."

Aizen smiled, he was fine. He was just glad that Izuru was alright.

"Hm, you always were the only one that could take me down…" he said slyly, giving his lover one of those provocative looks, enjoying seeing that flushed and embarrassed face of his again.

"You tease."

"Shall we have a snowball fight?" Aizen asked, innocently changing the subject as Izuru helped him to his feet again. Watching and smiling as he watched Izuru giggle and drag him further into the streets as they walked through the town. Watching the snow dance around them as they walked, simply enjoying the pleasure of each other's company. Talking and laughing. Children were running past throwing snowballs and Izuru took great pleasure in joining in, making sure to hit Aizen with a couple while he tried to retaliate. He followed Aizen into an alleyway laughing with a clump of snow in his hand ready to throw at him, but he was caught by surprise. He gasped as Aizen grabbed his wrist and suddenly pulled him into an embrace. Lips crashed together and a tongue forced its way into his mouth, completely melting him into his lover's deep kiss, making him drop the snow he was holding while his arms automatically made themselves comfortable around Aizen's body. The both of them just lost in the moment as the snow fell around them as night began to fall.

"We should go love, it's getting late."

When they got back to Aizen's room, Kira lit the fire as Aizen came in carrying two cups of tea.

"Izuru, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna roast marshmallows."

Aizen looked confused. This was no doubt something they did in the human world that he'd learned. Izuru laughed.

"Here, I'll show you…" he said, picking up two long cocktail sticks and putting a marshmallow on the end of each one. Handing one of the sticks to Aizen and then telling him to "stick it in the fire until it goes slightly brown."

Kira's marshmallow roasted first and he looked at Aizen again.

"Open it." He said, holding the stick with the now roasted and warm marshmallow still on the end of it in front of Aizen's mouth. Aizen complies with his wishes and lets him poke the end of the stick into his mouth, watching as his lover happily devoured the treat.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do. We shall have to have these more often. Oh, can I?" he asked, motioning to the roasted marshmallow he had in his hand. Then feeding Kira in the same fashion.

"Do we have any more?"

"Loads!" Kira squeaked, just happy to be in his lover's company right now. They talked some more while they ate and when all of the marshmallows were gone, they snuggled up together by the fire beneath a blanket together to keep warm.

Izuru sighs contentedly as he cuddles up to Aizen, who was propped up on some pillows with his hand lazily stroking Izuru's neck,

"Sousuke… Mm, make love to me Sousuke…"

Aizen smiled seductively, the hand around Izuru's shoulders gently brushing the blonde hair out of the way before he kissed his lover's tender neck as he lowered Kira's body so that it was underneath him on the floor. Speaking sensually to him in between kisses.

"Mm, yes my lord…" he said, his lips working their way down Izuru's neck and onto his collarbone. "Mmm, whatever you say my lord…"

Izuru gasped with pleasure as he felt Aizen undress him, taking off the yakuta he was wearing and then working his hands onto his bare shoulders, making him moan softly. Aizen only called him 'my lord' when Izuru was being demanding, and it was his little joke about Kira whenever he wanted something. And Kira would usually retort back. Only now Izuru wasn't in any position to remark back at him through the pleasured noises he was making while being undressed.

Aizen undid his own yakuta to expose himself and so he could wrap Izuru's legs around his hips, although he didn't remove his clothes completely. His hand was gently under the small of Izuru's back to steady him, as he shifted his hips to be directly over Izuru's, teasing him as he lay there getting aroused all the more. Izuru's legs tightening their grip around his hips. His breathing heavy and his voice breathless and passionate.

"Ugh, Sou- Sousuke… n-nurgh, screw me. Screw me Sousuke…"

Aizen took no more time, making Kira cry out in pure pleasure as he pushed himself into him. Looking at his flushed face and deeply into his eyes before plunging his tongue into his lover's mouth. Letting their tongues wrestle wildly as Izuru's hips jerked onto him, quickly adjusting to the rhythmic movements of his hips as they made love late into the night.

* * *

hehehehehe~ *thinking about the smut* Oh my, I do always mention the shoulders in yaoi scenes. Why do I do that?

This chapter was originally going to be a picnic scene with pretty much the same ending (since that's what I put in my notes), but we had heavy snow yesterday and I thought this version would be more fitting. And a lot easier to write, which was true.

Err, it will get better I swear. I have a plan for this fic. I know it looks just like a oneshot right now, but I'm building up to something, so just sit tight.


	2. Chapter 2

I've never written a story like this before (as my lovely beta can testify) but still I'm not worrying too much about technicality - as can be seen from the next chapter when it comes.

Much thanks to Crazyfeatherhead for her beta'ing and crack.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Real world**

Kira awoke that morning with a start upon hearing the loud ringing of his alarm clock. It was a Monday morning, and he had to go to work today. He groaned as he rolled over in his bed, in his own bed. In his own room. In his own empty bed.

"Ugh, he said he would sleep with me tonight…" Kira sighed, voicing his thoughts out loud. He was not impressed, and just a bit disappointed.

Well, alright, he was very disappointed. But it was nothing unusual.

He growled silently to himself as he rummaged around for his ringing alarm clock, which was ringing very loudly. Aizen had made the volume louder so it would get him up in the morning the last time he spent the night here, which was so long ago now. Was it days? Weeks?

Months?

Hopefully not months, but surely weeks. Weeks they had spent apart, weeks he had woken up to find his bed empty and cold. He had hoped that he would have woken up in Aizen's room like he'd imagined that's where he was last night, or at _least _with Aizen next to him, even if he was in his own room.

He dug around and eventually found his still ringing alarm and turned it off. He sighed again as he looked out of the window to the outside world. Nope, it wasn't snowing outside. It was summer. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and Izuru was supposed to be happy.

But he wasn't.

Because the day he'd spent with his lover, the day that was supposedly yesterday, was just a dream. He stretched his arms out and then decided to get dressed and ready for work. Even though he didn't really want to go to work today, he just wanted to be with Sousuke.

He sighed regretfully again, now suddenly feeling quite lonely. "How long has it been since we've slept together Sousuke?" He asked, to the person that wasn't there. "How long has it been since you last made love to me like that?"

He dressed and put on his shihakusho, gathering up his sword ready for whatever today had in store for him, and the warm night that he would spend feeling cold and alone. Neglected by his own lover. He quietly leaves his room having gotten ready to go and closes the door shut behind him. Not heading towards the third division like he should be, but walking in the direction of the fifth company. Because he knows that he cannot go on like this much longer. For how can he love somebody that doesn't even spend time with him? How can he and Aizen be together and yet not even sleep in the same bed?

He got to the door of the captains office in the fifth division and knocked on the door, somehow screwing together all of his courage to be able to walk in when he heard his lover's voice. For the first time in weeks…

"Come in."

But Kira knows that he has to talk to him and just tell him how he feels. He needs to tell his lover how lonely and rejected he is feeling. How alone he feels not waking up next to him any more. Izuru walks in, swallowing hard as he does so, shutting the door once he has entered the room. Aizen looking up from the papers he is working on that are on his desk, with the pen still in his hand.

"Oh, hello Izuru-kun." He smiled warmly, just like he always does. His face lighting up with just a little hint of surprise in his voice. Because Izuru hardly ever comes to see him during office hours.

"What brings you here?" He asked, again in his usual kind tone, not fully expecting Kira's tone of voice to be deathly serious and his facial expression to betray all of the heartache and lonliness he is feeling.

"Sousuke, we need to talk."

"Alright." Aizen said, getting up from his desk and walking over to Kira, looking into his eyes innocently. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Damn it Sousuke!" Kira yelled, "Why do you always do that?" He yelled again, his voice shaking now.

"Do what?" Aizen asked him, wondering why his lover was in such a state of despair. "Kira, what's wrong?"

_"__Everything__'__s wrong!__"_ Kira wailed. Angry now that Aizen had no idea why he was upset. He should know of course, because he was the one avoiding him. "I don't get to see you any more! Why are you avoiding me?"

"But, Izuru-"

"Don't lie to me Sousuke!" Kira screamed at him, "Don't you want me any more? Is that it?"

Aizen looked shocked, but really, he should have seen this coming. After all, it was only a matter of time before Izuru snapped because he'd kept his emotions bottled up for so long.

"That's it, isn't it? Now you've fucked me you want nothing more to do with me."

"Izuru, you know that's not true…"

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Kira replied, his voice getting quieter now, and not shouting. He took one long deep breath and let out one exhasperated and emotional sigh.

"Damn it Sousuke…" He said, his voice getting really quiet now, but still loud enough for Aizen to hear him. Then looking up at Aizen with tears welling up in his bright blue eyes.

"We don't even sleep in the same bed anymore." Kira whimpered, tears starting to fall down his face, enough to make Aizen consider his recent actions.

"Oh Kira… I've neglected you for too long haven't I?" He stated softly, holding Kira close to him in a warm embrace as he cried into him, stroking his hair gently as Izuru let out all of the emotions that he had tried to bury inside him.

"Look, you know I love you right?"

Kira nodded, his face still firmly buried into his lover's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around Aizen's body.

"It's just… we haven't spent much time together since we… since we…"

"Since I first made love to you."

Kira whimpered and nodded again, unable to speak through crying so much.

"Tell you what," Aizen smiled, placing the tips of his fingers under Izuru's chin and tilting Kira's head upwards to face him. "Let me make it up to you. Let's go to the real world tomorrow, just you and me."

"But, don't we have work tomorrow?"

"Forget about work. You're far more important to me."

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

Aizen then kissed him, quietly. Well, as quietly as one could kiss somebody anyway. Brushing away the hair from his lover's eyes as he looked deep into them. "I'll take care of the arrangements; you just pack your things and meet me early in the morning before sun up."

He smiled softly again, wiping away the tears from Kira's pale cheeks as they embraced.

"We'll talk later tonight, you can sleep with me in my room. Now, you get back to work, I'm sure Ichimaru will be looking for you."

"Okay." Kira then said, having recomposed himself as he turned to leave. His hand still lingering in Aizen's grasp as he made his way to the door.

"Sousuke… no more nights apart okay?"

"Hm, agreed. I love you Izuru."

And with that, Izuru went off to work, in a much better mood than he had woken up in. But not without telling Aizen he loved him, and kissing him passionately of course.

* * *

Because they simply have to kiss.

Ahhh~ this fic... I smell a romantic getaway that's chalk full of smut coming. I do squeal happily though at what is to come in the next three I've got notes for~ I'm really enjoying this story.


End file.
